Immortal Love Triangle
by Mewsakraichigo1
Summary: What would happen if Edward had lied to Bella when he said he never fallen in love before? What woud happen if Bella found out about his lie? Would it all fall apart? B E OC.Better Summary Within.Rated T.Please Review Or I wont continue. At least one more
1. Begining

Hello every one.

I decided, after much consideration, reading and re-reading The Twilight series, and of coarse lots of encouragement from my bestest palsy / editor (DeeDeeKiss?) , TO WRITE A TWILIGHT FANFIC

WAAAAHHHHHOOO ok I am calm again. Not that any one reads this part up here they just wanna check to see if what I am writing is bull or actually partially good. _**So if you are reading this I want you to know that depending on what type of reviews I get (ya know flames or praise) I will continue**_ .ANY WAYS!!!

Thank you to every one who decides to read this Fanfic . Also DDKiss.

Rated T for some mature theme and some coarse language. (not in this chapter)

Summary:

What happened if Edward had a love life before he met Bella? What if Bella finds out? What if Bella knows her? Will everything be ruined? Will Edward hook up with his mystery lover again? Will Bella try to get angry then fail miserably? All these questions can be answered within this fan fiction written by me. It starts at the beginning of Twilight.

R&R please!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this amazing series.

Chapter 1

" Bella are you sure you want to go all the way to Forks" Renée asked.

"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes while answering that question for the hundredth time that day.

"Are you really-"

"YES MOM!"

"Oh Bella! I am going to miss you!" she cried as she engulfed me in a hug.

My life was slowly slipping away as the security guard pulled me onto the plane. Sure I loved my father Charlie but I mean why did he have to live in such a _dreary _town. Forks was a small city in Washington where the sun hardly ever shined. I couldn't believe that me Bella Swan a girl from big sunny Phoenix was moving all the way out into a place that was smaller than our local mall.(not that I ever went there). To me moving to Forks was just as bad as being stuck in jail for the rest of my life. So why would I move to Forks if I hate it so much? I would because being the new girl once is five million times better than being the new girl almost every month! Phil and his silly professional baseball. Phil is my moms boyfriend who is a lot younger than her. Actually its kind of creepy how young he is. My mother Renée got married to my father in Forks at a very young age. She then gave birth to me. After a while my mother couldn't stand it anymore , I mean living in Forks of course her and my dad are still kind of friends, but anyway she and I moved out to Phoenix and have lived there ever since sure we would move around Phoenix once or twice but never anything drastic. But once she got with Phil everything changed. Because he isn't on a signed team he has to move around a lot so that is why I am moving to Forks. To live with my loving, awkward father. All I can say is Joy!

**Lunch on Bella's first day at school…**

"… Hey Bella are you even listening?" Jessica asked suddenly cutting off her excessively long rant about how shoes are the most important part of a outfit.

"Hmmm? Sorry Jessica" I replied quietly

"What's eating you?" She asked sounding relatively annoyed.

"Oh! Nothing I was just wondering who that group of people were." I said pointing to a grouping of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There was one that caught my attention the most for to me he was the most gorgeous being I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Oh. _Them_ that's the Cullens." She spat their name like it had a bad taste to it.

"You don't like them I guess?"

"Nobody does they think they are so much better than every one …." I got lost afterwards I had no clue as to what she was saying all I knew was that the beautiful copper hair boy noticed me looking at him. Why am I so embarrassed?

**After School…**

Oh lovely the rest of the day was horrible he totally hates me he glared and shot me the dirtiest looks I have ever seen! Mike tried to comfort me afterward but there was no way he could. What had I done to deserve that much hatred?

Edward's POV

**THREE DAYS LATER…**

Good God I cannot keep hiding from Isabella forever. I mean sure she may be something summoned from my own personal hell who wishes only to brutally test my strength and make me ruin everything we have here, but I can handle it after going to Alaska for awhile I feel much more calm…now that I saw _her(1) _again _she _can change my outlook on anything!

"Earth to Edward" Called my older brother Emmett who technically was one hell of a lot younger than I was.

"What" I asked

"You spaced out we're here."

"Oh, sorry"

"_Stop Ed! We can't stand to see you hurt like this"_ I immediately I heard this thought play across Alice's mind.

I let a soft growl spill from my lips.

"Then don't look" I said in a low voice.

" _Just think you can always transfer schools." _

At that I had to laugh. The last thing I was about to do was let some pitiful little girl chase me out of my home!

"Don't count on me leaving again. I won't runaway again" I promised to my brothers and sisters.

My family and I had been through a lot of rough times. We have to move almost every three years, but it all really depends on how old we pretend to be. We came to Forks and pretended that we were in grade 9 and 10 so that we could attend high school for the 20th time. Mainly the reason we want to stay in Forks for now is because it is so cloudy all the time. For our type clouds are the greatest thing since the car was invented! We each posses inhuman qualities for example I can read minds and Alice can see the future. Not to mention Jasper can somewhat control the emotions of those around him. But for each power we have minor setbacks. Like what Alice sees doesn't always happen because the future isn't set in stone. For me I can only hear what's going through someone's mind at the current moment. As for Jasper well that one is almost self explanatory since he can change peoples emotions therefore he has feel the emotions that the others are feeling as well. For example if you stick him in a room with Emmett and Rosalie while Rosalie is wearing a bathing suit and not letting him touch her then Jasper would feel the insane amount of frustration that Emmett felt. With his power he usually feels rather… what's a good word to describe it .. Oh emo! We all live together with our "father" and "mother" Carlisle and Esme. Our family lives together even though we aren't actually family we all came separately. First it was Carlisle then me the Esme then Rosalie then Emmett then Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper were the only two who came in a group. When they came they were already vampires so Carlisle didn't change them someone else did.

**A Few Days Before Summer Vacation****…**

**(A/N: Everything that happened in the book pretty much happens here)**

**Bella POV**

"Charlie, I'm home" I called

"Oh! Your home early Bells."

"What time is it?"

"Its only 9pm. Anyway I have some exciting news for you." he said trying pitifully to keep from screaming the secret he was keeping.

"What is it?" I pretended to be interested because it was probably some thing like Jacob had called or something like that.

"Your cousin Nicole is coming down to live with us for a while!"

At that moment if you were up in Canada I don't think you would need Edwards vampire ears to hear my scream of excitement. For you see my cousin was probably the coolest person in the entire world! Her and I sent letters back and forth all the time. When we were young Nicky lived with me and my parents because hers died at a young age. Little did my friends know that Charlie was part Italian. Nicky came from beautiful Venice where she learned at the age of three to speak fluent Italian. **(A/N: your find out later, if I continue, a bit more to how that is possible) **She than learned when she came to live with my family how to speak English. After a while she was accepted into a big private school all the way out in Alaska.

"But what about McGrath Private school? Isn't she still going there?" I asked realizing that she wouldn't be able to be in a gifted program here in Forks.

"It unfortunately burnt down in result to a home education class gone bad. Some boy decided to make cookies that had more iron." Charlie said shaking his head side to side.

"So, because of that she is coming to live with us again." Charlie concluded

"So when will she be hear?" I asked totally psyched that my favourite cousin was coming.

But really to me she was more like a sister. Sure there were a few things that make me jealous about her such as her beauty she always has had her looks. Not to mention grace, something I totally lacked and of coarse can't forget brains. Nicole was probably the smartest 17 year old ever. Things like those would make me turn green with envy but hey I'm human. A plus side to her beauty was that Charlie made her take tons of martial art classes and lots of self defence lessons so that she could beat the boys off with a stick.

I got so caught up in my thinking I hardly heard Charlie answer my question.

"When your summer vacation starts she should be coming ,so something like a week and a few days."

I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I said. When I got the door my heart sped up. Standing at the door was…

So what do you all think?

I hope you like it. This is my first Twilight fanfic but my third Fanfic in total the others didn't turn out so great. Anyways I hope you had fun reading my story and that where I left off is enough to make you want more. Please R&R.

Thanks,

Mewsakuraichigo1 ** Happy Valentines day!**


	2. Surprise

**A/N: ****Hey every one! Sorry its taken me so long to update my story! I don't think that many people read it though! Oh well I figured we can try this AGAIN! Please leave a review if you read it if not I wont continue. I don't even care if it's a bad review! Thanks here is the second chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Recap:_

_When your summer vacation starts she should be coming ,so something like a week and a few days.__"_

_I heard the doorbell ring._

"_I__'__ll get it.__"__ I said. When I got the door my heart sped up. Standing at the door was__…_

**Chapter 2: **_**Jet set weekends**_

**Bella's POV**

"Hi Bella!" Jessica said enthusiastically

"Hey. What's up?"

"You want to come shopping with Lauren and me?" I mentally scoffed at her request. Just yesterday I told her I don't like shopping and here she is asking I mean COME ON!

I shook my head softly trying to smile and said "No thanks, I have plans"

"Oh" She looked like a two year old who was just told they couldn't get the puppy at the store.

I knew I was going to hate myself for this but I had to, she looked so sad. "Wait Jessica, I'll go shopping with you and Lauren. Just let me tell Edwa-" I was cut off by a scream of joy. Jessica ran up and gave me a big hug and started jumping up and down "THANK YOU BELLA! THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU! OMC! Why don't you invite Edward he can carry our bags Gasp I am soooo brilliant." "Suuuuure." I muttered to myself, but unfortunately for me she mistook my word for sure I'll invite Edward. Oh dear this is going to be hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

I was calmly relaxing listening to music when all of a sudden Alice bursts through my door giggling like a mental patient! I could hear Esme let out a frustrated sigh, this was the fifth time Alice has done that this month.

"EDWARD!" She managed to get out before breaking down into hysterics again.

"What Alice?" I chuckled her giggles where somewhat contagious.

She was still laughing to hard. I sighed and went to get Jasper to calm down his soul mate.

Finally I found Jasper lying in the backyard reading a book Bella left here. "Jasper?" "Yes" he replied softly, clearly fascinated by the ridiculous plot line to the novel in his hands. "Can you calm down Alice I think she has something to tell me. She's a bit psychotic." I said finding the look of horror that crossed Jasper's face as he picked up on all the emotions that were flowing through the house.

"Sorry I am NOT going in there when everyone is that emotional. You know what happens when I get to many emotions at once. School isn't only hell because there are lots of humans there, its hell because there are so many teenage girls PMSing, freaking mood swings." He mumbled the last part. I forgot about how emo Jasper gets when there are to many different emotions at once.

Since I knew Jasper wouldn't help me I decided to do what any older or younger brother would do and annoy the living/dead daylights out of her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and stopped laughing. I gave her an impish grin and asked "Why were you laughing?" Her only reply was you'll find out in 30 seconds" She gave me a grin and bolted out of the house to tackle an unsuspecting Jasper.

I heard my phone ring a few times, in fear that this was what Alice was laughing at I picked up and answered with a shaky "H-hello."

"_Hi Edward"_

Oh thank goodness it was just Bella. I realized that perhaps Alice was laughing at something that was going on at Bella's house.

"What are you up to love?" I asked more confident that whatever Alice was laughing at did not involve my misery.

"_Not much, I was wondering…"_

"Yes?" I asked now a bit more afraid.

"_Ifyouwouldgoshoppingwithme,JessicaandLauren." _She said very quickly. Luckly I have super hearing so I understood what she had just said.

"Sure" I realized too late my mistake as I heard a shrill cry of joy from Bella's phone. Clearly it was Jessica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(5 hours of torture later)**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was sitting on my bed staring at me with a somewhat angry look on his beautiful face.

"Bella love?" he said with acid in his tone.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered back

" That was pure evil"

" I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise."

"I can't believe you made me hold that evil mutated bunny-rabbit." he said pouting slightly.

I started to laugh, hard…very hard…ok fine I was having a hysteric fit. "JasperGASP stop Gasp messingLaugh with Edward'sgiggles emotions." I finally got out.

I heard a upset huff come from Jasper. "Excuse me for the night love" Edward said grinning evilly.

"Fine…"

"Night Bella" "Night Edward, Jasper"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last day of school**

**Normal POV**

"FINALLY! I'M OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" Mike Newton shouted from his car as he sped of with Jessica once school was over.

The more calm students such as the Cullens, Angela and Ben took their own sweet time getting out of the building. Bella was practically hyperventilating she was very excited to get home and to finally get to see her cousin Nicky. Who she was going to pick up after school when Charlie gets home.

"Bye guys!" She yelled as she ran to her truck.

"Bye Bella!" Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben and Emmett called after her, all chuckling slightly when she stumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think? Was it good, ok or suckish? Review please!

Thanks to deedeekiss for encouraging me to continue writing! But if she is the only one who reviews again this time I wont continue! So if you want to see what else happens REVIEW! P.S I want at least one other review!

Thanks 

MewSakuraIchigo


	3. Arrival

Hey I'm back! Sorry I was having difficulty thinking of how to work out a problem I was having with this story. Also I am thinking of starting a new Twilight one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the books and characters in the book.

Rated T

REVIEW!

--

Last Time:

_Bella was practically hyperventilating she was very excited to get home and to finally get to see her cousin Nicky. Who she was going to pick up after school when Charlie gets home._

"_Bye guys!__"__ She yelled as she ran to her truck._

"_Bye Bella!__"__ Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben and Emmett called after her, all chuckling slightly when she stumbled._

Chapter 3

Arrival

Bella's POV

"Welcome home dad!" I called from my spot in the kitchen, where I was preparing Nicky's favourite meal Cordon Bleu,

"Hey Bells. Are you ready to go to the airport?"

"Actually dad can you go get her I am busy cooking dinner. When you two get back it should be ready." I said a hint of regret in my voice. Not only did I have to cook dinner but Edward was leaving for a three day hunting trip so I wanted to say good bye before he left so that hour should be long enough to do that.

"Ok Bells. Have fun." He said the last part jokingly he knew as well as I did Nicky had a great sense of humour anyone who had met her had experienced some of her witty comebacks and sarcastic comments.

I heard the cruiser roar to life though compared to the roar of my truck his car would sound like a frightened kitten. The second Charlie's car turned the corner I felt two strong arms snake around my waits. "You smell delicious." Edward mumbled into my hair. I almost dropped the spoon I was stirring the cheese with, he noticing this laughed. He turned me around once I set my spoon down and gave me a very soft kiss, seeing as how his eyes were almost black, I pouted realizing that I wouldn't see him for three days. Just then my home phone rang I jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hey Jake."

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh."

"Sorry I cant my cousin is in town for the summer."

"Well ok I'll bring her down."

"Okay! See you then!"

I hung up pleased that I had made plans to show Nicky La Push tomorrow. Edward walked over and kissed my forehead. "Sorry love I have to go now but I'll be back soon." And with that he was gone.

_**Half an Hour later**_

I finished the chicken just as Charlie pulled into the driveway. I let out a high pitched squeal that could rival that of Alice. Jumping to the door quickly and throwing it open to reveal.

_**Charlie's POV**_

(AN: HAHAHA)

"Passengers from flight 666 now arriving at gate number 12" A voice from a loud speaker announced. Just then the doors opened and a huge flock of people came bustling out all yelling and running to their loved ones or people who held signs that had their names on them. I realized something a little too late. I haven't seen Nicky for about 7 years she must of changed within that time.

"UNCLE CHARLIE!" I heard a voice call I quickly spun around expecting to see Nicky running towards me or maybe even waving but in reality all I saw was a young red haired girl running over to a middle aged man. I heaved a sigh of annoyance.

"Uncle Charlie?" I heard a soft voice ask from behind me. I turned and saw a breathtakingly beautiful teenage girl standing in front of me. Yup definitely Nicky. Nicky's sleek black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore a white halter-top and a pair of black shorts. In one arm she carried a black hoodie that looked like it was super baggy and in the other she carried a small black and white purse. I was amazed that this was Nicky something was a little different about how she stood I noticed she stood like that Cullen girl graceful and elegant.

"Nicky! So good to see you!" I exclaimed finally remembering how to talk. I engulfed her in a big hug which she returned happily. "Good to see you too uncle Charlie. Where is Bella?" She asked genuinely sounding curious and concerned.

"No need to fret she is at home cooking us dinner she said that it would be easier that way!" I said beaming how I had missed her company. But I only remembered the bubbly little girl who was always running around getting into trouble. He also remembered she was quite the fighter she had gotten expelled from her school in Italy(where she was born) because she stabbed her principle with a fork. She was then accepted into McGrath Private school where she learned how to speak English, French, Spanish, Latin and Italian(she already knew two of those English and Italian). Nicole was like a daughter to me and a sister to Bella.

We went and got all her bags and loaded them into the car. It was another gray day in Forks though tomorrow was scheduled to be a sunny day! We were sitting in the car and Nicole was just staring out the window so I decided to spark up conversation. "So Nucole what do you think so far?" I have never heard such a musical voice. " I think its really…umm green, but I like it!" She quickly added when she saw the look of disappointment flash across my face. I gave a soft chuckle "So how was school up in Alaska?" I asked very curious in the answer. She looked at me her blue eyes sparkling "It was amazing I met so many great people and learned a lot as well. You should have…" I was amazed at how animated she looked when she was talking about her old school and all her old friends she concluded her rant with "…I cant wait to make new friends here at Forks High." She said grinning. Just then we pulled into the drive way the next thing I knew I saw Bella bolt out of the front door just as Nicky stepped out.

_**Nicole's POV:**_

I heard a squeal of delight and then in a flash I was being squeezing me like a stuffed toy. At the current moment Bella was reminding me of my best friend.. Oh right I wasn't allowed to think of them anymore I have to act like they never existed. I returned Bella's hug full force secretly thinking of previous events including the real story of how my school burnt down.

--

Sorry its short Hope you all enjoy

Y'all no the drill review or NO CHAPTERS FOR YOU!

Thanks everyone!

MewSakuraIchigo1


	4. Jacob and Mike

**Hey**

**Y'all know what happens here**

**I don't own twilight**

--

Last Time

_I heard a squeal of delight and then in a flash I was being squeezing me like a stuffed toy. At the current moment Bella was reminding me of my best friend.. Oh right I wasn__'__t allowed to think of them anymore I have to act like they never existed. I returned Bella__'__s hug full force secretly thinking of previous events including the real story of how my school burnt down._

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob and Mike**

Bella's POV

The day after Nicky showed up was a beautiful warm summer day. I woke up to find a message on my cell phone from Edward it read

Hey Bella just letting you know that I'm coming home early I'll see you tomorrow

Love Edward

I was so happy I was going to Edward soon I almost forgot about my exciting plans for today but quickly remembered them once I heard a light knock on my door followed by a soft voice wich I knew could only belong to Nicole. It was funny to see her again because in all this time she has changed I thought she was pretty when we were ten but wow now she looked better than Rosalie and Alice put together. Speaking of them they will probably like that Nicky likes to shop.

"Come in." I called quickly

"Hi Bubbles." Nicky said smiling as she called me by my old nickname. We had both been really hyper once when we were ten and we were playing in a park in Phoenix laughing and having a good time and we decided that I needed a nickname that wasn't Bells or anything stupid like that. So being the retards that they were the decided that Bella would henceforth be known as Bubbles and Nicole's would Nutella.

"Hey." I replied also smiling

"What's the plan for today?"

"I want to show you La Push today ok?"

"That's fine with me." She said sounding excited

"Ok lemme get dressed and then we can go in my truck." She looked a little guilty. "What?" I asked

"Well ya see I kinda bought a new car and thought we could go in that." she said softly not wanting to hurt my feelings. "Alright!" I said bouncing up smiling.

She then left my room to change. I was left with a small problem. What should I wear? I settled on a pair of dark blue shorts Alice bought me last week and a blue tank top. I ran a brush through my hair and decided that I would wear it up in a pony tail. I ran into the washroom to brush my teeth. Once I finished that I put on a small amount of lip gloss. I grabbed my white platform flip flops and a piece of toast.

I noticed a note on the table that read

Dear Bella and Nicky,

I had to go to work today. There have been more sightings of the giant bears. So we are all investigating the area they were spotted. Have fun down in La Push. Say hi to Billy and Jacob for me.

Charlie

Bella frowned knowing that the giant bears were actually Sam, Jacob and their pack of werewolves. Just then Nicky came down stairs. She had her black hair down and lightly curled, it went up to her shoulders. In her hair she had little gems, that looked a lot like little diamonds, pinning the curls so they fell nicely. She had a small amount of eyeliner that and her coal black hair made her blue eyes pop, along with a thin layer of lip gloss. She was wearing a short dark blue jean skirt and a beautiful black and floral halter(Image of top on my profile). She also had on her shoulder a beautiful black patent leather handbag. She slipped on a pair of black flip-flops that had the same pattern on them as her shirt.

"Ready to go?" She asked

"Ya!" I answered with a mouth full of toast. She laughed then walked out the door I saw her visibly flinch.

I could hardly believe my eyes sitting our driveway was a shiny red convertible Dodge Viper. Nicky grabbed my ahnd and pulled me toward the car. "How did you afford this?"

"Mom and Dad." She said sadly

"Oh."

"Let's Go!!" She shouted hyper once again.

I laughed realizing that she reminded me of Alice and Rosalie more and more every day. They were going to love her. I couldn't wait 'till Nicky got meet Edward. She was always the boys wanted but know I have the hot vampire boyfriend! Suck IT!

We arrived at La Push within about 26 minutes. Jacob came out the door looking curious as the Viper pulled up. "Bella?! Where's your truck?"

He asked, jaw on the floor.

"This is my car hers is at home." Nicky said calmly

"Holy Sh Nice ride! Wait who the h are you?" Jacob asked not even looking at her

"Language. My name is Nicole Swan. I'm Bella's cousin. You can call me Nicky." Nicky said the first part sarcastically the rest she said with a calm voice that held no emotion. Clearly she was unimpressed with Jacob. Wait did she just flinch?

Jacob was walking up to the car and Nicky and I were caught downwind of Jacob's smell, he smelled like fresh pine. I was certain Nicky just flinched harshly the second we were caught down wind perhaps she hate pine?

Billy came out and gave Nicky and me a hug. Clearly he remembered Nicky. Jacob, Nicky and myself decided to walk along the beach enjoying the view of the waves crashing on the stones. Little kids were playing tag in the water and a little boy was crying because a wave had come by and swallowed up his sandcastle. I always loved coming down to La Push. Suddenly Jacob was bowled over by a big group of boys. Sam, Quill, Embry and Paul were laughing their heads off all smiling. Jacob started pushing them all off having a bit of trouble. Nicky just sat their watching finding this somewhat unamusing but still a small smile on her face.

At 8pm we decided we best be going so we could get sleep so that we could get up early the next morning. I was excited for the a Cullen family to meet my cousin tomorrow. Hopefully they were as willing.

The next day I woke up again to someone knocking on something, but it wasn't my door. I jumped up excitedly and flung my window open to reveal a relatively wet Edward. I jumped into his arms the second he put his feet on the ground.

"Someone's in a good mood." He said with his crooked grin plastered on his face.

"How could I no-"

I was interrupted by a knock on my door following

"Bubbles get your lazy ass out of bed its lunch time and there are people here to see you." Nicky called seemingly agitated.

"What's wrong Nicky?" I called out

"There is an annoying hyperactive blonde boy claiming that he wants to tap something I am not sure what but if it has to do with my ass I will CIRCUMCISE HIM!" she screamed the last threat loud enough so that people in the kitchen could hear her.

I started laughing my head off the whole time I had been changing, Edward had fled when he heard the knock on the door but I could the hear his bell like laughter from somewhere near by. I opened the door revealing Nicky clad in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top (Her Pjs). She looked like she was about to kill something. And I realized then how creepy her piercing blue eyes were when she was mad. They had a creepy glow to them it was the first time I noticed how scary she could be when mad. I did not want to see her when she stabbed her principal with a… fork was it?

After I had gone downstairs to investigate who the blonde terror was (Mike) I asked him politely "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to say that you don't need to work tomorrow, but then I met your insanely HOT cousin! Why didn't you tell us she was coming by?"

"Uh, Mike, I did." I said looking at him stupidly

"Oh. Hehe." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

**Later On That day:**

**(conversation with the Cullen's - 1 Nicky)**

"Soooo." I said giggling slightly. Every one wanted to know what I had to ask them. Ok I decided to ask them …NOW

"Do you guys want to-"

"YES!" Screamed Alice

I dropped my head. Damn I thought I had her.

"What are we agreeing to Bella?" Edward asked politely. I noticed him scooting away from Alice.

"You already know." I said. He could read minds so he must have seen the family meeting Nicky.

"I want the others to know." he said softly. Smiling. "I think it's a great idea."

"I want you all to meet my cousin, so would that be ok if she were to come here? Alice and Rosalie we could go shopping after she loves to shop. And Emmett and Jasper she is really good at video games." She said listing off all these reasons.

"You had us the second you said shopping." Squealed Alice. Rosalie just nodded. Her and I don't talk much.

"Alright then it's settled bring her by tomorrow. Oh and Bella, let her drive her car." Carlisle said smiling. Figures Edward told him.

--

**AN:**

**Hey Hey ppl!**

**It's the end of Chpt 4 weeeee. **

**Alright y'all know the drill no reviews no new chapters(I decided that I would post this chapter even though I have only received a review from deedeekiss**

**Thanks Y'all**

**MewSakuraIchigo1 **


	5. Cullens Meet Nicky!

_**Hey Hey I want to thank Twilight3fanatic and deedeekiss for reviewing my story. It means a lot. Thanks**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I don't own Twilight_

_--_

_**Last Time**_

"_I want you all to meet my cousin, so would that be ok if she were to come here? Alice and Rosalie we could go shopping after she loves to shop. And Emmett and Jasper she is really good at video games." She said listing off all these reasons._

"_You had us the second you said shopping." Squealed Alice. Rosalie just nodded. Her and I don't talk much._

"_Alright then it's settled bring her by tomorrow. Oh and Bella, let her drive her car." Carlisle said smiling. Figures Edward told him._

**Chapter 5**

**Cullens Meet Nicky…Wait WHAT?**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the chirping of birds, the fresh breeze coming from my open window and the screaming of Nicky…HUH! I ran downstairs still in my blue and yellow ducky pyjamas to see what the hell was going on so freaking early in the morning. I walked in to see a very scared Mike with a bright red hand mark on his face. What really grabbed my attention was that Nicky was looking like she wanted to kill…"Nicky step away from the cutlery cabinet!" She gave a huff and walked out of the room muttering a "sorry to wake you." She looked tired for the first time in a while, maybe she didn't sleep well? 

**Later On 9am**

"Nicky! Are you ready?" I called from my room. Her room was two doors down so she heard me with ease. "Almost Bubbles!" I heard her call back. Once she was in a better mood she had come downstairs to explain what had happened.

_**Flash Back:**_

_**Nicky's POV**_

_**7am**_

_Ding Dong_

"_Fuck." I mumbled I hadn't gotten any sleep last night therefore I was going to be very irritable this early in the morning. But seriously what kind of two-bit Moron would show up at someone's house this fucking early in the morning? I walked down stairs in my black capris and a white tank top. I opened the door and who is there? No one but the one and only… shit what was his name? Mice? Mic? Crap._

"_What do you want?" I asked bitterly. Forget his name no one has to be nice at 7 on a summer vacation let alone a Saturday. _

"_I came to see you Nicole." He sighed dreamily _

_I rolled my eyes and said "Ok, you saw me now LEAVE." I went to close the door but his foot stopped me, I gave a low growl "Go away." I said viciously "I don't want you here."_

_The dumb blonde gave me a sad look and pushed his way into the kitchen._

"_Relax __baby,__ Bella won't care." The retard said to me._

"_Ok, listen…YOU, Why don't you get the hell out of my cousins house and stay the hell away from me. I am NOT your "Baby"" I said my volume getting slightly higher than before._

_He started walking closer and closer to me until he was right up in front of my face. That was the last straw._

"_STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING BUBBLE YOU FUCKING FAGOT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND STAY THAT WAY! IF I EVER SEE YOU AT THIS HOUSE AGAIN AT 7 O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HURT YOU MORE!" I screamed at him. Whilst I had said this I had slapped him HARD across the face and was now starting to go towards the cutlery cabinet to get a fork to hurt him as badly as I had "Nicky, step away from the cutlery cabinet." Shit, busted._

**End Flash back**

**Bella's POV**

I was already downstairs waiting. I had decided on a blue halter dress(the shade that drives Edward mental) and a pair of black flip flops. My hair was down and straightened nicely (Nicky did it) and a touch of lip gloss. Even though I thought I looked good I knew Nicky would look better, she had a better style of clothing than I did.

True to what I had thought Nicky came downstairs wearing a black halter baby doll top that had a soft pink cherry blossom pattern from the upper left corner to the bottom left corner and a pair of dark wash jeans. She had curled her hair again but this time she had just let the curls fall down in a natural way. She had a pair of black strapy heels (not that tall a small heel) and a soft shade of lip gloss. The one part that accented the soft pink lip gloss was the small pink pendant that dangled from a white gold chain.

We got in her car and I directed Nicky to the Cullen household. As we pulled into the drive way I heard a squeal of delight from Alice. She came jogging(Human Pace) out of the house and onto the path that lead from the driveway. "What a nice car. Does it drive fast?" Alice asked bouncing up and down. Nicky looked stunned and didn't answer "What cat got yo-" Alice didn't finish her sentence because for the first time she had looked up at Nicky.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked "Nicky?" I asked as well waving my hand in between their eyes. Both of the smiled hugely and started talking about the car as if the were sisters.

"Does it drive fast? You better believe it does! it's a modification of a race car…" And so on and so forth.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked coming out and giving me a small hug. That's odd something happened to him too when he looked at Nicky, was she really that beautiful?

**Edward's POV**

Oh shit! What the hell is Alice doing? She can't do this to me? Why Bella? Why Me? WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?

"Excuse me Bella." I mumbled and walked back into the house and ran to Carlisle "We have a problem, well I have a problem my relief is now my pain." I said franticly

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked

"We know Bella's cousin."

**Nicky's POV**

Dang it's so good to see Alice again. Man I can't believe this. Though I am going to have to tell Bella at some point. I mean it wouldn't be fair to her. I have to tell her the truth and I have to do so today, with the help of the Cullens of course.

**In the living room(explanation time)**

"Bella I have something to tell you." I said after "meeting" everyone.

"What?" She asked smiling

"I know who the Cullens are and what they are."

Her jaw dropped to the floor. "Well that explains a lot but how?" she asked

"Well, it all started when I went to back to Italy when I was 11. You know the story of how I stabbed my "principal"? Well that wasn't my principal it was the head of the Volturi Aro. He was taking people to feed from, and I was one of the people taken, but when strange people came to my school at lunch saying that they want us to meet the royal family I knew something was up, so I grabbed a fork and went with them. Well anyway Aro saved me for last and came to bite me the second he got near my neck(close enough to scratch my neck with his teeth) I plunged my fork into his neck and bolted. Everyone was checking Aro, so they let me go. Anyway he found me later and wasn't pleased so he sent me all the way out to Alaska to live with Tanya's family, where I met the Cullen's for the first time, I started going to school there to keep my cover but as time went on I kept aging and the others were wondering why. It was because Aro only scraped my neck so he only got a small amount of poison into my system so therefore it was taking longer for my transformation to be complete, it was actually a total of 6 years for me to stop aging but I am not whole vampire yet, any who I went to school at McGrath private for 6 years along with the Cullens who started Grade 9 with me. So as you know two years ago the Cullens had to relocate and I was left there with no one but Tanya's family. So I kept going to school and at the beginning of this year I saw Edward again that just made my year, because I got to hear about the Cullens," I added quickly seeing Edwards warning look " Any way Aro decided it was time for him to seek his revenge for hurting him so badly. So he came to the school, thinking I was still human, and burnt it down killing 23 people." I said softly.

Bella looked shocked. "So let me get this straight you a …" "Half vampire, yes. That's why my eyes are blue not topaz or black or red." I filled in for her.

"That explains why you don't eat much. Whew. I thought you were anorexic Charlie and I were planning an intervention" I laughed at the last part. "So do you have to hunt?" she asked. I smiled and said every once and a while, that's what I was up to last night, I sighed/yawned, I didn't get much sleep. You see I can only sleep once a week so I will probably sleep tomorrow but other wise I am an insomniac now." I said

"Wow." was all she could say

**Bella POV**

**Shopping**

**(AN Bella is still kinda surprised but thinks it's cool that Nicky's a vamp.)**

"Try on This,This,This,This,This,This,This,This,This,This,This,This,This,This,This and this." Alice was throwing things at me. Eventually I had a pile that weighed more than I did. The boys had decided to come as well so of course Edward took my pile for me and carried it to the changing room.

While I was changing I started thinking about what Nicky had told me. 1st she knows Edward. 2nd he has been staring at her. 3rd Alice and Rose treat her like a sister. 4th Rose talks to her. Something was up and I was going to find out what.

--

**Hey Hope you all like it**

**Plz Review and also please check out the poem on my profile and either P.M me or post a review on the story. Thanks to Twilight3fanatic and deedeekiss for reviewing.**

**No new review(s) no new Chapter (I only need one :p)**

**TTFN**

**MewSakuraIchigo1**


	6. Growl

_Hi every one! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been busy with other things. Anyway right to the story._

_ßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßßß_

_Chapter 6:_

_What is up between you two?_

**Bella POV:**

I have a gut instinct that's telling me not to leave Edward and Nicky alone for long. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the way he looks at her when he thinks I'm not looking. there he goes again. What did she have that I didn't I mean I was … never mind.

"Bella?!"

Oh dear no! Not --

"Oh MY GAWD!" Jessica and Lauren both yelled from across the hall.

"Please help me." I whispered loud enough for Nicky, The Cullens and any other person with hearing better than a dog.

"What are you doing here? Who's that? Why don't we know her? Is she cool? Does she like pink? What is her name? Is she going to are school?" Frig Jessica never stops talking.

"Ummm. Jessica and Lauren this is my cousin Nicky she just moved here and is going to be going to our school next year." I said.

"Wow!" Jessica exclaimed louder than usual. Lauren was clearly pissing Nicky off with the way she kept rolling her eyes after I would look at her. Lauren scoffed at me when I smiled. From my peripheral I could see Nicky stiffening. 

"She doesn't look like you Bella." Lauren sneered at me. Nicky moved into a stance that would make it easier to attack. I was getting more worried. Jasper picked up on my emotions and for the first time he noticed how angry Nicky was getting. He put his hand on her arm to send a vibe of calm but it obviously didn't work. Lauren seemed oblivious to the fact that any minute she would most likely beaten to the ground by an angry half-vampire. 

"That's cause I'm her cousin you dumb ass!" Nicky said harshly.

"How unfortunate for you." Lauren said looking at Nicky laughing

Nicky gritted her teeth. Alice flinched when she heard the noise. 

"Actually it's not it means I get to deal with freaks like you and that Newt something kid." Nicky said smirking.

"_Unemployment at a record highPeople coming, people going, people born to dieDon't ask me, because I don't know whyBut it's like that, and that's the way it is_

_People in the world try to make ends meetYou try to ride car, train, bus, or feetI said you got to work hard to want to competeIt's like that, and that's the way it isHuh!"_

Nicky's ring tone blared from inside her purse. She loosened her stance and pulled out her phone. 

"Hello?" Nicky said angry look fading from her eyes.

"Oh! Ha sbagliato numero!" she said with a smile on her face. She delicately placed her hand on her hip

"Ciao!" She called in a very friendly voice.

I turned to the Cullens for an explanation.

"She said: You have the wrong number! Bye!" Alice explained

"Okay" I said. 

"Anyway it was nice seeing you Bella! Nice to meet you Nicky!" Jessica said before walking off with Lauren leading the way.

**(The song I used was Run D.M.C Its like That vs. Jason Nevins)(Also sorry to anyone who does like Jessica and Lauren I meant you no offence)**

"Bella you must be getting hungry why don't I take you to get something to eat?" Edward offered once the two girls had left. I was about to say yes until Nicky came over and said

"No I'll take her. You spend time with your family." I noticed before her and I left she gave him a dark glance.

"You ok Nicky?"

"Fine. Just Fine" She said quickly.

Again I knew something was up. But I figured let her be.

We got in the line for Subway. 

"Aren't you going to go find a seat?" I asked her

"Bella I need to eat too." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I thou--"

"I have to eat like you as well as drink you-know-what." She whispered

"Ohhh."

We finished eating quickly and the set of to find the group.

Rosalie and Alice had dragged the guys into a HUGE shoe store.

"What about these? Or These? Or These? Or These? Or These? Or These? Or These? Or These? AND WHAT ABOUT THOSE" Alice squealed as she picked up a pair of black pumps. Edward rolled his eyes he looked seriously pissed off that he had to be stuck helping Alice try on shoes. Rosalie was walking up and down the aisle with a pair of red heels on, I think the were Steve Madden. Nicky walked over to where Alice was and picked up a pair of white and gold high heels.

"These would look really good with that dress you just bought." Nicky said 

Alice gasped "You are so right. Thank You!" Alice hugged Nicky and raced off to buy her shoes.

I went and sat next to Edward. "So what did you and Nicky get for lunch?" Edward asked though for some reason he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Subway." I said. "Why are you so angry with her? She has to eat too so it only makes sense that she went with me." I was slightly irked that Edward was acting so uptight.

I watched as Nicky trotted up and down the aisles of shoes. Clearly looking for something. Within seconds she came running over again and this time smiling. She grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. "There are shoes I want you to try on Alice wants to see so go now." She pointed in the direction she had run from. I walked off in the direction Nicky had pointed in, but before walking down the aisle I turned to look back at Edward and saw Edward giving Nicky one of his most dazzling smiles. I felt my heart drop. Something **was** going on between them, and I was going to find out. All I had to do was wait. 

**Edward's POV**

Once Bella left I smiled up at Nicky. I felt bad for Bella, she had no clue of what Nicky and I really had. Or at least what I thought we had. Nicky smiled back at me.

"Edward? Why can't I tell her?" She asked getting right to the point. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Because, she would probably try to kill her self." I said staring straight into Nicky's piercing blue eyes.

"She wouldn't. She wants you to be happy, she has hardly accepted the fact that you love her. And anyways imagine how I feel, every single time she kisses you or snuggles up to you. And worse I have to hear you call her what you've called me for the past few years." She said, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. 

"Nicky, love. I need to let Bella down lightly, you know I have feelings for you. But I also have feelings for Bella whether you want to accept it or not." I said holding both of Nicky's hands in mine. Staring at her. Her face no longer held a smile. She growled.

"Are you saying you love _her _more than **me**?!" Her growl turned into a full out snarl when I didn't reply. She ripped her hands out of my grip and stood up. "Well then, if you feel that way I'll just leave. Thank you very much Edward Cullen. And have a nice life." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the store. 

At that moment Alice came running out "Ni-" Alice stopped and turned to me "What did you do?" Her hands flew to her hips. I growled, that hadn't gone the way I meant.

"I just told her I wasn't going to tell Bella because I care for her. If you ask me Nicky blew it all out of proportion." I said glaring at Alice. Rosalie walked over and gave a huff as well. 

"Good job Edward, how are you going to explain to Bella why her cousin won't talk to her boyfriend?" she asked. Why are they all PMSing today? I watched as Bella walked over slowly. She gave me a curious look.

"Edward, where's Nicky?" She asked sounding sad.

"She decided to go home love. I said that I would tell you for her, she said she's sorry but the.. Sub she ate wasn't agreeing with her stomach." I lied, I felt bad but if I told Bella the truth about Nicky and I, well I knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"Okay. Can we go home now too?" She asked sounding still slightly upset

"Sure love." I said standing up and grabbing Bella's purchases. "I'll talk to you two later." I said nodding at Alice and Rose.

_**(A.N:PLZ DON'T Kill ME)**___

**Bella's POV:**

As we stepped into the Volvo I turned to Edward. "Why was Alice and Rose upset?" I asked looking at him.

"Because I let Nicky leave." He said looking at me quickly. He was telling me the truth I could tell but why had she left? She most definitely wasn't sick when I left. Maybe she just was tired? What ever the reason was I wanted to know.

"Do you like her? Nicky I mean" I asked before I had time to think about it.

"What do you mean?" He asked focusing on the road in front of us.

"Like are you attracted to her?"

"No." He said stiffly.

"Your lying." Since when was I so good at telling when he lied?

"Fine. Yes Bella I am sexually attracted to you cousin. She is a very beautiful girl, but she needs to learn how to care for others rather than just herself." He said. That set me off.

"WHAT?! She does care for others very much! She stuck up for me when I was picked on! She helps me feel better about myself! She gives up things so that others can be happy!" I yelled at him. I felt bad, but he shouldn't have insulted my family like that. I didn't care that he found her attractive, most boys do.

"So your more concerned about me thinking she's stuck up than me being attracted to her?" He asked, it sounded like he was being overly careful. 

"Yes. Most guys I know think she's hot, so I'm not surprised that you think so too." I said calmly. "The only thing that makes me concerned is that you two knew each other before. I assumed originally, when she glared at you when I went to eat, that either you told her you weren't interested or she told you. But then I saw the way you smiled at her in the store and now I think that you two had a very, dare I say it, 'active' relationship. But really that doesn't matter because your with me now. And you love me." I smiled at him when he looked at me. His face only showed shock. So I had been right.

"Y-yes. We were together. Actually I went to see her when I went away in the beginning of the year. She helps me see things straight. But I realized recently that you meant more to me." He said squeezing my hand.

"And that's why Nicky left today isn't it?" I asked looking his right in the eyes

"Yes." His eyes shifted back to the road. "Here you are." He said as he stopped the car. "Do you want me to come in?" He asked

"Nope, I'll be fine." I said stepping out of the car. I smiled at him from the front step. He waved and then sped off. I sighed and walked into the house. "Nicky?" I called putting my clothes down on the couch. "You home?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm home." She called from behind me. I jumped in surprise. 

"You scared me!" I said putting a hand on my heart.

"Sorry. Hey Bella?" I turned around to see Nicky standing in new outfit. She had black surfer shorts on and a sweater that was zipped up to just below her collar bone. Underneath she had a black bikini top.

"Yes what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to see that Jacob guy again. Do you want to come?" My mouth hung open in surprise. I thought she didn't like Jacob.

"Y-yeah sure. Do you plan on going swimming?" I asked stuttering slightly

"Um. Bella? I'm in a bathing suit… What do you think I'm gonna do?" Oh right!

"Oops sorry. You know actually I think I'll pass this time." I noticed she had the slightest trace of anger in her eyes. Shit, she might be mad at me cause I stole Edward from her.

"Fine. Have fun with your _boyfriend_." She mumbled. I noticed how she said the word boyfriend with a lot of hate.

"I would if I was spending time with him. Have fun Nicky." I said hugging her and the walking away.

**At La Push**

**Nicky POV**

I parked my car near the house that Billy and Jacob were staying in. The second I dtepped out of my car there was a wolf in front of me. I sighed. "I'm only half! And the taste of human blood repulses me." I said looking at the dog wondering which one of those boys I had seen earlier was this one. 

The wolf nodded and gave a small bark. I assumed it was telling the others not to worry about me. "Ah! Nicky? What are you doing here?" A voice boomed from behind me. I practically jumped out of my skin and whipped around d to see a very happy looking Jacob.

"You scared me." I muttered as he started laughing at my reaction.

"Yeah, I can be pretty frightening at times. That's a warning." He said winking at me. I had to laugh at the silly look on his face. "So what brings you here?" He asked following me as I walked towards the beach.

"You, actually." I said getting straight to the point.

"Me? Why me? You could hardly stand me yesterday." He asked genuinely confused.

"I wanted to talk to you. I don't know why, something inside of me said to go see Jacob. So I did." I said smiling up at him. He was really tall, I hadn't noticed that yesterday.

"Ah, already hooked. You poor girl, so young and so innocent." He said mockingly.

I looked at him. I decided to have a little fun and mess with his mind a bit. "I can be far from innocent Jacob Black, that's a warning" I said looking up at him through my eye lashes. He gulped.

"S-so. W-what do you want to talk about?" He asked tripping over his own words. I smiled, I liked this guy he was sweet.

"Tell me about yourself." I said softly. We had reached the beach and now were walking in the direction of a large tree trunk.

"Umm well there isn't much to know." He said sounding quite disappointed.

"There has to be. Here let me think. Oh right, you're a werewolf yo-" 

"How did you…?" Oh shit. He didn't know that I knew. Ok well lets break him the bad news.

"I can smell it." He looked confused then understanding spread across his face, that understanding turned into anger.

"Why are you here?! If you are a blood sucker than how come you're allowed on our property?!" He boomed glaring at me the entire time.

"Because, I am not a full vampire and because human's blood repulses me." I said huffing. I felt slightly hurt that he was glaring at me like that.

His glare softened a little bit. "So you're still part human?" He asked

"Yes."

"You don't hate my smell?"

"Not yet" I said grinning.

"You don't mind being close to me?" 

"No."

"Do you actually like talking to me?"

"Yes"

"Can you actually answer questions in full answers?" He asked smiling

"Why yes I can." I said smirking at him. We were both sitting on the tree stump.

"Are you as frigid as the others?"

"Why don't you find out?" I asked leaning towards him. I had no idea what I was doing anymore.

"Hm, is that a challenge?" He asked also coming closer

"Maybe." We were about to kiss when I heard a small squeak come from behind me. I turned feeling rather annoyed. But the feeling of irritation disappeared when I saw Bella standing there.

"Nicky? Jacob?" I think poor Bella nearly fainted.

I mumbled a quick sorry to Jacob and stood up grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her towards our cars. But what surprised me was that when we reached the parking lot I noticed that Bella's truck wasn't there. "Where did you park I asked?" Bella gave me a look of confusion and then realized what I was asking.

"Oh, umm Edward drove me. I changed my mind about not going but it was too late to ask you to take me." She explained. I laughed 

"Oh, okay. Oh and Bella?" 

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about the whole thing with Jacob I didn't know what I was doing. Something just came over me, you know?"

"It's cool, it's actually about time Jacob found someone else to obsess over." She said laughing. 

I nodded "Here let me give you a lift." I opened the door to my car and put the key in the ignition. 

"Do you mind taking me to the Cullen's?" Bella asked as she got in the car.

"No. I don't mind." I said scowling and I stepped on the gas.

As we pulled up into the driveway Alice came bolting out of the house. "Nicky!!" She started jumping up and down with excitement. I smiled

"Hi to you too Alice." I said stepping out of the car just so I could say good bye to Bella.

"Stay. Please?" Alice asked/ demanded.

"Only for a bit." Was all I said as I locked the car. I walked up the front steps only to have Carlisle pull me into an embrace. What was going on? Bella walked up the stairs just as Rosalie walked out of the house. I watched as Rosalie shot Bella a death glare. What.The.Fuck? I smiled at them all. Then finally Emmet came out of the house with Jasper and grinned.

"Nicky?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"Why do you smell like dog?" Everyone bowled over in laughter, except for Carlisle, Esme and Bella.

"Oh for the love of god! That's why your all acting like this!" I yelled realization dawning on Bella's face as well. Yup, Alice had had a vision of her and Jacob going to kissing or at least about to kiss. I blushed ten shades of red.

"Oh my god, she puts Bella to shame!" Emmett yelled laughing harder.

I glared at him. I hated that the loved to tease me, but all in all they were like a family to me and I knew that no matter what they would be there.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And That's That

Love Rowan


	7. MEGA AWESOME SLEEPOVER OF DOOM Last Chpt

_This is the last chapter. Mainly cause I've ran out of ideas for this story, so yay for those who don't like it :p Lol I decided to make this as retarded and fluffy as possible. Sorry the beginning is a little crappier than usual. And Yes I changed my penname_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_**Final Chapter**_

_**Mega Awesome Sleepover of DOOM!**_

_(A/N: This one is gunna jump around mostly to Alice POV, Edward POV and a surprise POV. That's all)_

_**Alice POV**_

_Everyone eventually went into the Cullen household smiling and laughing the whole time. I sighed, I really did like Nicky but she wasn't good for this family. I looked around the room noticing all of the fake smiles on my family's face; the only two people who were genuinely happy were Bella and Rosalie. And there were reasons for that, if Bella knew what a bitch Nicky really was she might not be as happy. As for Rose, well she was just happy that Bella might be replaced. The only reason we were pretending to enjoy Nicky's presence was because we knew that if we didn't Nicky would try to hurt herself again._

"_What's wrong Alice?" My head shot in Jasper's direction. I nodded in Nicky's direction. He mouthed an Oh and turned back fake smile on his face once again. _

_I stood up "Excuse me for a sec." I said as I turned and ran upstairs to Edwards' room. As I opened the door I heard Edward give a small growl. "Oh relax Edward. I'm here to talk only."_

"_What do you want Alice?" He asked sounded angry. I smiled_

"_I want you to get rid of Nicky." I said simply._

"_How?" _

"_Tell her that you love Bella. Tell her that she needs to move on, what you had was only a crush. And then ask her to leave so that you don't feel worse." _

"_I thought you liked Nicky more."_

"_Nope, well not anymore. At first I did but then I realized that our family is much happier with Bella including you." _

"_What about earlier with the whole 'What the hell did you do??"_

"_Edward you know as well as I do about Nicky's …um tendencies."_

"_You mean how she tries to kill herself almost monthly?" He deadpanned _

"_Well… um yes."_

"_Then why do you think I should be so harsh with telling her that I've moved on and that she needs to do the same?" I stared at him._

"_Because I've seen it already. She'll just go back to Alaska. She wont try anything stupid I promise." I said thoroughly convinced that I was right._

_He sighed. "Fine. I'll do it tomorrow when Bella is working." I held up my pinkie._

"_Pinkie swear?" He looked at me like I was retarded then slowly raised his pinkie and locked it with mine._

"_Yeah Yeah I pinkie swear." He said rolling his eyes at my childish antics._

"_Ok thanks Eddie. Bye." I called as I closed the door and skipped down the stairs. I looked around the room and noticed Nicky was gone. I smiled. Good now we could all be happy. I laughed as Bella sprung to her feet and ran halfway up the stairs just so she could hug a very grumpy Edward._

"_What's wrong?" I heard her ask._

"_Pixies." Was all he said as he walked down the stairs, after picking her up. Everyone in the house started shaking with laughter at the confused look on Bella's face._

"_Carlisle, I have a question. Can vampires get high?" Bella's voice rang out. At that point I fell into hysterics. True it wasn't that funny but just the thought of a high Edward made me laugh._

"_N-no I don't believe they can." He said trying not to laugh. I was certain he was also thinking of Edward stumbling around the house shouting at hallucinations._

"_It's not that funny." Was all Edward said before walking out the door with Bella still in his arms._

_**Edward POV:**_

_After I dropped Bella off I started thinking about what I should say. Maybe I could say the same thing that I said to Tanya? No that wouldn't work. Hmm maybe I should just say what Alice said. Yeah I mind as well just be blunt and not sugar coat it. I think I might die tomorrow._

_I walked into the living room and found a note from Alice saying that my siblings were going to a sleepover and that Carlisle and Esme were going hunting. I groaned. Sometimes I really hate Alice, wait no that not true. She just annoys me. I noticed the address at the bottom of the page. I smiled so there was going to be a sleepover at Bella's place this time?_

_I walked into my room grabbing a pair of clothes for tomorrow. I ran out to my car and sat in the drivers seat. As I was driving I started thinking about what Emmett had said about Nicky smelling like dog…NO! She didn't, she wouldn't. I…I couldn't believe she would get with that… that dog! I mean sure it's good she moved on but… Jacob was a werewolf and she was a soon to be vampire. They didn't go together. There wasn't a way for Jacob to become a vampire and there was no way for Nicky not to become a vampire. Well that's not true. She could die at the hands of another vampire. I grimaced, luckily she didn't know about that yet or she would have been dead looong ago. I sighed, I really had to stop thinking about Nicky and her problems. As I approached the Swan residence I started to pick up the fowl smell of wet dog. I groaned great Bella invited the dog! She really had to learn how to pick her friends better. I supose though, that I could put aside my differences with Jacob for this one night, but if he made any moves on Bella I would rip him apart. I parked my car and walked up to the front door. Sure enough before I got to the front step the door was wrenched open by an excited little vampire. _

"_EDWARD!!" Alice screamed and pulled me into the house by my collar. She sped to a stop as we entered the living room. "Look everyone Edwards here!" She said pointing at me. I looked around trying to figure out who else besides Jacob and my family were here. I was surprised to see Newton, Jessica, and Lauren. I gave everyone a small wave. Just then Nicky, Bella and Jacob walked into the room laughing. I gave a small growl in Jacob's general direction._

_Be nice to Jacob tonight Edward! He has agreed to be nice to you as long as you do the same! _I gave a small nod to Alice. She beamed and skipped over to Bella.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice chirped. Why is she so hyper?

Almost everyone screamed out Yes minus a few people like Ben and Angela. Lauren just glared at Bella. I smiled as I saw Nicky glare at Lauren when she caught the look she had been giving Bella. That was one good thing about Nicky she was loyal to her family…actually no she wasn't if she was then she wouldn't have asked to tell Bella about our previous relationship so that we could resume where we left off.

We all sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle. "I thought we were playing truth or dare." I said from my spot in between Alice and Bella.

"We are but the bottle helps keep the game random." Alice explained.

"I want to go first!" Emmett called as he spun the bottle. It landed on a very scared looking Mike.

"Truth or Dare, Newton?" Emmett asked already shaking with laughter.

"Truth." He said looking like he thought he was the smartest person in the world.

"What is the best pick up line you know?" Emmett asked looking rather depressed that Mike hadn't picked dare. We all shared a small amount of hate for the boy. He was just so annoying and pathetic.

"Hm. Let me think."

I heard Jasper mumble "Don't hurt yourself." under his breath. I started laughing as quietly as I could. Luckily it went by unnoticed.

"Can I demonstrate it on someone?" Mike asked

"U-um sure?" Emmett said.

_Oh my god Emmett what have you done?! _I heard Jacob yell in his head

_Poor Poor girl._ He shook hi head with a big smile on his face.

He walked up to an un-expecting Nicky and dropped to his knees so he was at the same level as her eyes. "Is there a mirror in your pants? Cause I can see myself in them." He asked giving her a look which I assumed was his attempt at being sexy.

We all fell over in laughter, well except for Nicky. She just looked at him and said "Dude…no. Just…no." She shook her head looking terrified. Mike stood up and walked back to his spot near Lauren and Jessica.

"O-okay Mike your turn." Bella said finally recovering from her laugh attack. (A/N: I know that wasn't that funny but whatever.)

Mike grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spin. We all just looked around wondering who the next victim was. The bottle landed on Alice, she gave Newton a big smile.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked sounding rather bored.

"Truth." Alice said still smiling.

"Have you undressed someone with you mind?" He said.

Alice's smile faltered. Apparently Newton was going to ask a different question originally. Alice nodded looking really embarrassed.

"O-okay my turn." She stuttered trying to avoid the looks from the other people in the room. She spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett.

"Truth or dare? She asked already knowing which one he was going to choose.

"Dare!" he boomed smiling like a total idiot.

"I dare you to let Mike put make-up on you in the dark then have you picture taken before you get to look." Alice said smiling once again. Everyone except Emmett started snickering, the idea of Emmett with make up on was just too funny. Emmett crossed his arms and muttered a quite fine. Bella ran upstairs and grabbed Alice's bag for her, knowing that Alice would have make up in there. She then walked over to the lights along with everyone but Mike and Emmett. As the lights went out my vampire vision immediately helped me see what was happening. I watched as Mike out what her seemed to think was lipstick out and apply it to Emmett's lips. After about two minutes of fumbling with and applying the make-up he had in front of him Mike announced he was finished.

The lights went back on to reveal a very pissed off Emmett. On his lips were a pale beige that resembled a human's skin. He also had lipstick going up his cheek and a deep red blush applied to his cheeks. Mike had also found a way to apply eye shadow all the way up to Emmett's eyebrows. I snickered then burst out laughing along with the others. Alice whipped out a camera and snapped a picture of Emmett.

"Can we get on with the game now?!" He snapped at us all. Alice nodded and we all walked back to our respective spots in the circle. He spun the bottle glaring at Alice as he did so. This time it landed on Lauren. Lauren gave a horrified look in Emmett's direction.

_Shit! What is he going to make me do? Oh dear he looks mad. What if he embarrasses me in front of Edward?_ I rolled my eyes at her last thought.

"Truth or dare?" Emmett asked smiling evilly.

"Dare." She said without thinking.

_SHIT! WHY DID I DO THAT?! _She screamed in her head.

I watched Emmett smirk. "I dare you to make-out with the person to your left." Emmett said.

"Is that all?" Lauren asked smiling. She hadn't realized yet the she was sitting in between Mike and Jessica. And unfortunately for her Mike was to her right. She turned her head to the left and saw a very scared Jessica staring back at her. "Oh MY GOD! NOOOOO!" Lauren shrieked.

Emmett boomed with laughter. But was stopped by Bella. "Emmett I really don't want to see them make out can you please change the dare?" she asked politely

He huffed a sigh "Fine. I dare you to lick … the sidewalk." he said sounding rather depressed. She shuddered but stood up and walked outside. We all watched in horror as she pressed her tongue against the ground. We all just made gagging sounds as she walked back up to us.

When we got back to our circle Lauren spun the bottle. This time it landed on…Oh shit it landed on me. I gulped this girl was a psychopath!

"Truth or dare Eddie?" She asked winking at me.

"Don't call me Eddie." I grumbled

"Answer the question." She huffed

"I dare you to pop, lock and drop on the table." She said. Smiling slightly. I shivered trying to push out the nasty things that she was thinking about. I got up and stepped onto the table. I had seen someone do this once at a dance I went to. I proceeded to do my dare while facing the group the whole time.

_Oh my god Edward! I can't believe your doing this! _Emmett thought while laughing mentally.

I heard Jacob's thoughts run through my head

_This is so wrong on so many levels….How the Hell do you know this dance?!_

I watched him shudder as I proceeded to "drop". After I had finished my little dance I hopped off the table and walked back to my spot. I looked over at Bella and she looked like she might pass out any second. I grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin…dear god it landed on Bella. She gave me a very scared look, the red never leaving her cheeks.

"Truth or dare love?" I asked smiling at her.

_No going easy on her Edward! _My entire family thought at the same time. I groaned and shot Bella a look of apology.

"T-truth." She stuttered out catching my look.

"Would you rather have perfect hair, abs, ass, face, legs or thighs." I said the first truth that popped into my family's head. Emmett's laughter echoed through the room. She gave me a scared look.

"U-um. I suppose face." She said looking very confused. I nodded as she grabbed for the bottle. It spun and landed on Nicky. Nicky's head shot up and gave Bella a terrified look. I watched as Bella's mouth turned up into a smile.

"Truth or Dare?" Bella asked. Nicky gulped. She knew she was screwed either way.

"Dare I suppose" She said sighing in defeat.

"I dare you to… hmm.: She gave an evil smile "I dare you to cartwheel up and down the street in nothing but your bra and shorts." She shared a smile with Alice and Rosalie. I shot Alice a confused look.

_Jacob and Nicky like each other, but Bella didn't want them to kiss because they were dared to. So we figured this would be equally embarrassing for both of them. _Alice explained in her head.

We all followed her outside and watched as she gave a loud yell earning the attention of all the people walking by and the people in their homes. They all watched in amazement as she peeled of her tank top and started cart wheeling down the street. I watched Bella smile as Jacob started to gape. I shuddered and tried to push out the inappropriate thoughts about Nicky coming from Jacob, Mike and a few guys that lived on the street. Once Nicky made it back she pulled on her top and ran into the house. We all followed closely behind. She sat back down in her spot wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered. Bella gave a smile and nudged Jacob forward, he stumbled slightly but then walked up to Nicky and put his jacket around her shoulders. I quickly glanced at the clock, damn it was only 10pm. Everyone else had followed Jacob into the living room.

Just as Nicky reached for the bottle Alice cleared her throat. "Let's play a new game." Alice sang.

"Okay. What do you think we should play Alice?" Bella asked smiling slightly.

Alice gave a demonic grin "That's easy…Strip Poker." She said still smiling evilly. Nicky raised her hand. "Yes Nicky?" Alice asked sweetly. I gave her a curious glance, hadn't she told me this morning that she didn't like Nicky.

_I didn't like her when she was trying to break you and Bella up. But now that she is going to be with Jacob she awesome again._

I rolled my eyes and turned to Nicky. "Can we go put on at least two more items of clothing on?" Nick asked innocently. Alice smiled

"I suppose so."

"Great." All the girls rushed upstairs to Bella's room and the guys all just walked casually towards the bath room.

In about five minutes everyone was ready to play. I had put on an extra shirt and a pair of pants underneath my other pants. We all sat down at Bella's dining room table smiling like idiots. We all thought we had outsmarted the others by putting layers in different places. I decided to push out their thoughts so that it could be a fair game.

After about fifteen minutes of playing Lauren and Mike were out. Both standing in their undergarments not aloud to put them back on until the game was over. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Nicky and surprisingly Bella had yet to lose any clothes. I had lost one of my shirts and a sock. Jacob hadn't been as fortunate, he had lost his shirt and one of his pairs of pants. I watched in disgust as Jessica removed her last article of clothing exposing her lacy underwear set. I watched Emmett pretend to gag.

"Your out Jess." Was all Bella said before returning to the game. I gulped once I looked at my hand, yeah…I had a shit hand. I was seriously not looking forward to losing one of my pairs of pants. As we all laid down our cards I noticed Bella go pale…Oh shit she had a worse hand than I did. I gave her a sad look and then smiled encouragingly. She gulped and pulled off her top only to reveal another top. I gave her a look of pure confusion, she shook her head and nodded in Alice's direction. So I decided to give her a look.\

_Relax Edward. It's just that Bella wants to win. Mainly cause she doesn't want to strip down into her undies. Also she is nervous about you having to strip down to your boxers._

I gave her a look of shock, shit she was right. This was crossing a line. I gave Alice a look and stood up. Everyone looked at me. "I want to suggest a game change." I said stiffley.

"And want do you want to play Lord Party Pooper?" Alice asked smiling knowing exactly how much I hated what I was about to say.

"7 minutes in heaven." I mumbled looking down at the ground.

"That's a great idea!" Alice said jumping up. Bella nodded in agreement. I had yet to figure out what her other piece of clothing was I realized I would have to ask. I watched Nicky give Bella a murderous look. Bella shot her back a look that said to relax.

Everyone finally agreed, well everyone except Nicky, but majority wins. We all walked back to our truth or dare bottle.

"Alright. Since I'm the one who doesn't want to play can I make some rules that will make it easier on me?" Nicky asked. Everyone gave a slow and suspicious nod. "Okay, so no lesbian or gay matches. Not that there is anything wrong with that it's just that everyone here is straight. Also no awkward ones like Alice and Emmett. Or Bella and Jasper. Mainly because that's their brothers or soon to be brother in-law." She said. Every one once again nodded.

"I want to go first!" Mike yelled. Everyone gave a small sigh and nodded. The bottle spun and spun and spun… you get the point is landed on Jessica. The poor girl nearly fell out of her skin. They both walked off to the coat closet. Alice closed the door and started the timer.

After 7 minutes the time dinged and Alice went to retrieve the closet couple **(hehehe)** Jessica walked out with her hair all messed up an swollen lips and Mike had a whole lot of lip-gloss smeared around his mouth. Everyone in the room shuddered at the thought.

Mike pointed at Nicky meaning that it was her turn to spin the bottle. She gave a small squeak and gave the bottle a good spin. I watched Alice and Bella cross their fingers watching the bottle. The bottle began to slowly stop. I finally came to a halt pointing at a very shocked Jacob. Bella let out a small yes! And smiled hugely at her cousin who was shooting her the darkest of looks. I started laughing as Emmett and Alice pulled a very pissed off Nicky towards the closet with Jacob following slowly. As they closed the door on the two Bella and Alice squealed with delight. I rolled my eyes. Though as Bella came and sat in my lap I let a smile grace my face. If Nicky and Jacob hooked up things would truly be perfect. The vampires and werewolves could finally sign a proper truce with no boundaries. I smiled but suddenly I was hit with realization, what is Jacob hadn't imprinted on Nicky. If Nicky fell in love and Jacob imprinted on someone else her heart would be broken again. I shot Alice a look of fear. She smiled at me though.

_Don't worry Eddie. Jacob imprinted on her already. He told Bella on the phone earlier today, after they got caught._

I nodded my head smile returning to my face. That would mean that I wouldn't have to worry about talking to Nicky tomorrow. I heard a small ding and looked at the timer. Seven minutes had passed. Alice skipped to the door and knocked. I heard a muffled gasp. Then some noises of people moving and the door was flung open revealing a very flustered looking Nicky and a blushing Jacob. Bella squealed and jumped out of my lap.

"So? How was it?" She asked Nicky as she dragged her into the living room. Nicky gave a small smile and tried to find her voice.

"T-truly s-seven minutes of pure heaven." She squeaked out blushing five new shades of red. Alice and Bella squealed practically jumping on the poor girl.

Jacob walked into the room and shook his head after looking around. I decided to follow his lead and cast a look around the room, only to discover all the humans sprawled out on the floor sleeping. Rosalie and Emmett huffed. "We're going to go home now, if that's ok with you Bella." They said to looking at Bella

"Yeah that's fine." She said skipping back to me and sitting on my lap. She buried her face in my neck and took a deep breath in. "I love you Edward." She said looking up at me. I smiled down at her.

"I love you too Bella." I kissed her forehead. And took a look at the other people in the room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch whispering into each others ears. Alice every so often giggling. Then I smiled as I saw Nicky and Jacob snuggled up in an arm chair. I poked Bella and moved closer so we could hear their conversation. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"I know I love Porches especially the 911 turbo!" Nicky said excitedly

Jacob laughed. "Well this has been interesting first month of summer." He said pulling Nicky closer.

She nodded "Yes, yes it has. And I wouldn't trade it for the world!" She said smiling up at him. I noticed that she was about a foot shorter than he was.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Marry me?" He asked quietly

"I suppose I could do that." She said cheekily.

He laughed and buried his nose in her hair. "You smell good." He mumbled

She gave him a weird look. "But I'm a _vampire _we aren't supposed to smell good to you." She said softly looking a little upset.

"True. Maybe it's cause I love you unconditionally. Do you think I smell bad?" He asked smiling down at her. I could see he was getting extremely tired.

"No you don't, actually you smell quite -yawn- nice." She mumbled as her eyes strarted to droop shut.

"I love you Nicole." He said and once again buried his face in her hair.

"Love you too Jake." She said falling asleep in his arms.

I smiled down at Bella. She had tears in her eyes, I laughed softly. "Why are you crying love?" I asked softly not wanting to wake the other couple up.

"T-that was -sob- so beautiful." She sobbed pulling a tissue out of no where. I shook my head.

"Time for you to go to bed." I said picking her up and carrying her up to her room.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" I asked as I set her in her bed.

"Things really worked out this summer didn't they?" She mumbled.

"Yeah they really did." I said sitting down next to her.

She put her head in my lap. "Looks like Alice has another wedding to help plan." Bella said laughing lightly. I smiled as Bella finally fell asleep.

As I sat there watching the love of my life I realized how lucky I was. I had a beautiful fiancée, an amazing family and a great bunch of friends. This town has a lot of love. And for that I was thankful.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The End.**

Thank you to all who reviewed! I had trouble writing the end due to lack of sleep :p

Anyhow. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I might or might not write a sequel. Thank you again

Love Rowan


	8. Thank You!

**Hey this is just a thanks to deedeekiss for giving me the idea for the Jacob and Nicky ending. I was actually going to give it an angst ending, with Nicky dying in a battle with Aro. So yeah… Thanks. And thank you of coarse to:**

**Barbiedoll123**

**Karathomas08**

**And other anonymous reviewers. **

**And even thank you to those who read and didn't review.**

**Thank you all soo much**

**Rowan! 3 Aka Emo Nemo :p**


End file.
